Hate that I Love You
by MISZoLLa
Summary: Sakura and Gidz was a bestfriend,they so close and when they both turn out 17,they make 'love'...she's pregnant and he left her,Then Syaoran showed up...will he be Sakura's saviour?Read n u'll know...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:Love,love,love… 

Sakura and Gidz were best childhood friend.When they grow up,they both realize their feelings towards each other,and this is where their love begin…

They both are so happy together,when they grow even bigger,they started to do 'IT' u know what I mean,rite and the worst is they often do 'IT' OMG ..

3 Months Later….

"Hey listen hon,umm…I've got something to tell you"

"Hmn..what is it..u know that you could tell me everything,BTW..how important

it is?"

"It's related to our relationship….um.."

"What is it dear,or maybe you want me to book some room for us and.."

"It's not that!Actually…um…I was…um..preg..nant.. !! "

"!!!.It couldn't be my baby…rite"

"What!How dare you for denying of the things you have done!Of course it is your baby…whose else"

"No,no,no…a girl like you,would do anything for a guy..i understand uyou well"

"Stop denying!"

"Oh,please..i still got a lot of work to do.Im sorry…we'll disscuss bout this later on key dear,Bye.."Leaving her standing all alone….she's so worried..

At home…

"Listen Sakura.."

"What is it mom?" in this story,sakura's mom is still around..and remember!sakura is not innocent here 

"Ok.We are planning to married you to Aunt.Tiesa's son.You remember her isn't it?Her son is called Syaoran syaoran mom name will be Tiesa hare..not Yelan.Why?I just like the name .He's handsome,fit,charming,adorable and got a lot of money….He had everything that the girl wants.What do you thinks???I bet you'll like him once uyou meet him up."

"Mom,please stop troubling my full-problem mind..its just.."

"Don't have any excuses.Remember,u'll meet up with him the day after tomorrow."

"But.."that's all she could say,her mom just walk passing her,ignoring her.

The next day…..

Ding!Dong!

The sound has been repeated several time now,finally,a woman with long curly hair and elegence look come out.

"Sakura…well,good morning dear,what is it?You wasn't there when Gidz is leaving aren't you?"

"Leav..Leaving?Where to?"

"OMG!!!He didn't tell you?He will further her study in New York from now on.But don't worry,you'll meet up with him at the end of this year,he promise to get back.Ok"

'Suddenly…I feel a thunder rushing into me…I leave without a word…and suddenly..its raining heavily.I dunno..maybe its crying for me'

Sakura is walking in the rain when an confuse driver drive his car through Sakura….

'The world suddenly went into black..I really wish that I will die'

………………………………………………………………………………………

'When I wake up,I can hear a sound of crying and sobbing around me.I try to open my eyes and I see all of my family was there surrounding me'

"Are you ok honey?"

"You feel any hurt?"

"You want anything?"

She leave all the question unanswered,but yet,she ask…

"Where am I?"

So,what do you guys think about my first fiction??I really hope that you guys like it and for your information,this story gonna be a real short storries..actually im just trying to write it…so R&R……


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:The Meet Up

"Oh thank goodness she's just alrite.You're in a hospital silly.You've been.."

Mom was trying to finish her babbling is it a babblinG?? when suddenly..

"Excuse me…may I see Mr.Kinomoto please?"called the doctor..

Dad was out for a moment.When he come back,I can see his confuse face..

"Sakura!I expected that you've hide something from us,young lady."

"???".'I suddenly remember bout my pregnancy'…

"What is it honey?"ask mother..

"The doctor told me that…"

_**FLASHBACK OF FEW MINUTE AGO:**_

"_Im so sorry Mr.Kinomoto,we managed to save your daughter,but we couldn't do anything bout her baby.Once again,we are so sorry"_

"_Baby?Oh yes,baby..How old is actually the baby??"_

"_About 1 months"_

"_Ok..thank you"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"WHAT!!!"all of them shock…

"Now,You don't need to give any explanation bout this.No matter what or how,you must get married to Mrs.Tiesa's son.A.S.A.P."said her mother

"And no excuses,cuz they on their way to here."Said her father..

"Remember,this going to be our dirty litte secret I juz luv this song .Just in between 4 actually,in their family,there was,her dad,mom,brother and sakura.all of you have known this character of us okey.

Knock!Knock!

"Ah,its you Tiesa.Please just come in."

"Thank you and how are you my future daughter-in-law?"the way she called Sakura really creeping her out.

"Im just fine Aunty.."

"Oh,look at her…admitting that she'll gonna be my daughter-in-law soon,so you must've agreed."looking at mom.

Mom just nodded with a pale face.It must be because of the secret we've been hiding..

"BTW,Syaoran honey,please come in and meet up with you're future family,especially you're bride"called Aunt.Tiesa to someone behind the door outside..

Then suddenly a handsome young man enter.'He's cute'.!!How dare am I thinking like that in such situation.

After he introduce himself,mom help me to introduce myself..

A week later..

My phone ringing..'hmm..wonder who it was'looking there's no name appeared on the screen of her N95 mobile phone oh..i really like this phone 

"Hello?Who's there?"

"Umm…its me…Syaoran.Can we meet up today?"

What on his mind?Trying to get along with me?

"Um..sure.Where,when,?"

"At 3.00 pm,I'll pick u up at you're place"

"Ok."

"Ok then..bye"

"Bye"

What an awkward conversation..Whats wrong with him actually…

3.00 pm

"Miss,he's here"…called Anne,our house maid.

"Ok"I run out to see himstanding gorgeously ?? in front of my house with his red Ferrari also luv this car so much .

We enter the car and he drive to somewhere unfamilliar with me.Although I've been living here all my life,I admit that I never even took a trip to walk around my own place.When we arrive,he conduct me to a small restaurant.The restaurant was located at a high place call Kina Well its kinda mountain or something…but its in a high place .Tha scenery was gorgeous also luv this word,cuz people owez called me wit it,heheheheh ….

We sit somewhere in a corner and he begin to talk after the waiter take our order..

"Actually,we're here to disscuss bout our parents plan.So,sincerely,what do you think?"

"I'll ust follow all my parents command and you?"I didn't even attracted to that topic anymore since im non a virgin anymore.Whats the point of picking up a husband…

"But,you didm't even love me..neither am I.How come we.."

"If my parents said it would be like that,then,nothing could change it.But,if you didn't want it to be,then,try to talk to your mother"

"I see,so you didn't even care bout this at all aren't you?"

"As you can see."the conversation had been so cold.i know..im the one who started it..

His voice broke the silence between us..

"Ok..fine with me..we'll just get married and I hope that you could give my family a heir for my clan.That's my only wish"he sound a little angry..

"Ok…I swear I will"Our conversation has turn into a fight fo all of a sudden

"I want it to be at less 8"

"Just fine with me…HONEY!"I said it out loud till all the people around me looking at both of us with a weird look..

'8!he's mad..'

All the shopping for the preparation of the wedding ceremony is started.Their family come into my house and disscuss further bout it.Their family asking about the cost that they have to pay and my family will pay them half of their payment actually it's a tradition of my people here,its not actually like that,but have a lot of connection bout payment .

2 weeks later

The wedding ceremony was held today…I wasn't so happy..but what can I do.Some of the women there put on the white wedding gown and make up on me and…the time has come,for the bride to meet up with the groom.

When the door opened,dad was there to drive to the altarand met him there..The man stand at the stage begin to talk.i don't even listen to any word he said,I just stand there right beside him.Then a question is ask toward both of us.

"Now,Mr.Li,would you promise that you will take a good care of he and swear that only death could tear you both apart?"

"I do"

"Now,Ms.Kinomoto,would you promise that you will take a good care of him and swear that only death could tear yoy both apart"

"I do"I answer it without even thinking…

"NOW I PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE.THE GROOM MAY KISS THE BRIDE"

I was so nervous when he hold me on my shoulder thightly.I can feel his breathe on my face and in just a secong,his lips is on mine.Everyone was clapping and I can see that my family is so happy bout my marriage.

That night…

"You still remember your promise rite?"

I didn't expecting he would say such a things

"Um…Of coz…if it is…it will always be you!not me.."Oh,no…what am I saying…

I was so nervous when I see him walk toward me…OMG!

He open his coat and untighten his belt.He sit beside me and started to put his hand on me and open my gown's zip.

It's not that I never did 'IT' before..but I was just nervous and I hope he didn't see me blushing here…

Then,he suddenly stop rubbing !! himself on me and said that he wants to take a shower.I was so relief…

30 minutes later.. why do I feel that today was a long day?? 

"Could you pass me the towel there?"

Oh no..his finish.."um..which one?"ask me…what a stupid question..

"The green one"

When I go near the bathroom door to give him the towel,he pull me inside,Im trying to get myself out of him at first but then I give up when I realize that now,we are already husband and wife.The towel drop and all wet…

When we're finish taking shower,he carry me to the bed without any clothes on.

A few second later,I can feel his body on mine.i didn't know why,but…I was happy.

The next morning…

I opened my eyes realizing his hand is on me.well actually,he hug me..

When I look at his face,he opened his eyes.There was a staring moment for a second,then I get up and push his hand away.i didn't dare to look at his face.I found myself naked when I get up…I was so embarrass but controlling it and reach for the towel nearer..i can heard a small laugh from him.

"What!"

"Nothing,you're just so funny"

"…"

"BTW,thanks for last nite,you're great"tease him

"…"Im blushing again…

and there goes the day…blushing and teasing.,…

We were busy preparing our thing for honeymoon……..

How bout my fiction this time.Sorry for the underage reader…but must tell you,there's more coming up.huhuhuhu,…..R&R…

BTW,'...' means Sakura's or other characters inner voice...But usually,almost of the story was 'like' told by Sakura...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE HONEYMOON

Its been a week since were on our honeymoon..And the the odd is,there's never

been any awkward moments for us alone,we just fight,fight and fight all day long.

But,I seems like this relationship SO much..Its hard to explain but I think there

more then just meets the eye...

"Hello!Anybody home.."a sudden yell and a hit on the head really was freaking me out...

"WHAT!"

"Are you asking or yelling?haha"

"Xcuse me!Why did you called me for?Is that CLEAR with you??"

"OH...Its already afternoon and we didn't even do anything interesting.."

"So?"

"YEah..Its our honeymoon right?"

"So?"

"So,i've already plan something fun.What about going to afternoon na.."

"Oh...I feel so hungry..Why dont we go out and find something to eat"Cutting off before he

could finish his 'NAP' word..

"UMm...OK?"

"If its OK with you,then Lets Go...Hurry up or I'll leave you..daa-"running off,

leaving his confuse face..

"Hey,wait up..you'll lost out there..."

When we both finish our lunch,he bring me to look around the place..Well actually,

he already go here once on his summer vacation...'NO wonder he knows everything here'

I was attracted by the colourful flower at one of the flower shop there...

'WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANT'thats what exactly written at the window of the shop..

"Lets take a lok inside"holding my hand while leading to the shop after realizing

that I was staring at the shop...

ring...ring... the bell of the shop.Its ringing when the door was opened 

"Welcome,may I help you?"

"Well,were just looking around,but maybe my wife want some flower...I guess"

"Oh...if that so...go on then..."

"Hey...this one is AWESOME"

"Well,of course.Because its a Sakura flower been chemically mixed with Sylvia

flower and especially ordered from Switzerland and just arrived here" Its odd right,I know 

"Wow"

seeing me so atrracted to the flower.."Really,wow,cool,umm...I mean if tht so,give me some of

them"

"OK,but Sir,how much?"

"How much?How much she want.."

"OK.."

5 minutes later...

"thank you Mr. and Mrs. please come again

At night

"Wow,the dinner was delicious."

"Im impress,but just look who choose such a nice place...and..."

"and what??"

"Didn't get anything as a present or a gift in return"

"What do you want actually??"

"Umm...a kiss or maybe more than a kiss"

"Im going to take a bath"

In bathroom

'should i just give it to him...again?But if I did,there wouldn't anything wrong after all.

But,what if I was pregnant once again?what if'

Knock knock..."

Someone here also need a shower,what are you actually do?Its been an hour.Haven't

you finish yet?"

"yup,Im done"and pass him at the door...

20 minutes later

When he was already finish his shower,he get out from the bathroom and me?I put my hands

on his neck and kiss him...

"What was that for?"asking me with his confuse face..."and whats this for?"seeing me naked.

"For the flower,for the dinner and did you know that Im a fairy that grant your wish,

dont you wish for this?"ask me...starting to hug him.I can feel his hands was already around

my naked body.

"Yes.."thats all he can said and then we continue kiss...but this time with passion...

He slowly get his towel off and both of us was totally NAKED..OMG..

Now,he carry me to the bed but still kissing me could you imagine the position? 

and...at last,we did it again...

In the morning

When i got up from my sleep,i could feel his body still lying beside me.Remembering that

it was the last day of our honeymoon,Im rushing to get out of the bed and start to packed

up but was interrupted by him.

He hold my arm and force me to fall into his arm...

The whole morning was full with caresses and kissing..

And when we got out from our bed,it was already 11.30 a.m

We rush to packed up and we finish at 2.oo pm.

knowing that we've only havean hour before our flight...We hurried to shower

and he just made such a 'brilliant' idea by forcing me to take a bath wit him..

"we could save our time a bit" thats all he said...

we arrived at the airport at 2.45 sharp..15 minutes before the flight and cant wait

to go home..I just missed my family and my bestfriend there...

All of the passenger of flight 017 was called to get ready to be on board

and at 3.00 sharp we're already on our way...

HULLOW!!!You guys...Once again..Im apologising to all the underage reader..Actually

I was dreaming to make my first fic to be hotter than this.But my friends advicing me

to not doing so.So,i have to cut half of the 'XXX' story..Sorry for the cheeky reader.

hehehehe...Next chapter Is up soon,keep Read&Review you guys.N just wanna inform you guys that this fic is gonna be a short one,areally short one...Next chapter going to be a shock and I was also mad at some of the character that shown up...PLEASE R&R...GRrrr...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

3 Months later…..

They live so happy together even they never confess their feeling of love to each other yet.Then one day,

The song of 'Pretend To Be Nice by Josie and The Pussy Cats' actually Im listening to this song at this time were playing actually it was Syaoran handphone which ringing.

"Did you really love this song,dude?"ask Eriol,his dearest cousin.

"No way,It must be my wife…erm..I mean Sakura's who change my handphone ringtone.She like this song so much."Talking while picking up his phone.

"Hello."the conversation was goes on…he was curios because the call was coming from his home.

Eriol that was standing at the corner of the table was confuse with his dearest cousin attitude toward Sakura.Well,before this,he never mention the word of 'My Wife' and his cousin that was always act cold to women now getting more concern to women.He even know 'his wife' favorite song.WOW!That was….

"WHAT!!!yeah…I'll be on my way…Call the doctor now."

Eriol just follow Syaoran with confuse face.He finally ask him of what happen when they gewt into the car.

"Why?What happen?"

"My wi…Sakura,she fell unconcious…"

"what?but why?"

"Stop asking please,how would I know if Im not even there yet"and he race to home…

Actually Eriol wanna continue his self conversation with…'that was totally a BIG change'…and now…he is SOOO worry bout someone?

When they arrive,he rush to where his wife was.

"What happen to my wife,Doctor?"

"Congratulation Mr.Li.You'll be a father in a couple of month.Meaning that Mrs.Li which is you wife is pregnant for 3 months now."

"Really?!Oh…thank you doctor.."

Knowing of Sakura's pregnancy,Syaoran was so happy till he call up all his family including relatives and made some ceremony that celebrating the coming of the new person into their life which will bring a light into their life.

4 years later….

Their daughter was now 4 years old.They lived so happy….

One day,Sakura was shopping for some clothes for their baby daughter in a 'Girlie Mall for Baby' she was bump into someone thet she really hate all this year…

You guys know who it was??Should I end my fic of chapter 4 here??No,no,no,no…Im not that cruel you guys…Ok here's the story… 

It was GIDZ…he's back….Sakura was totally shock to see the man that she first love then hate…she was still stonedcold till… "Mama…mama…"Called the baby Shannon Li… yeah..that's the name.. 

"Yes honey?"

"Oh…is that the baby?"ask him

"Excuse me…I must leave now…"

"Im just asking…is that mine or…"

"Or who?……Please just stop accusing people for the bad thing you've done..Gi…Im sorry Mr.Gidz,Excuse me,but im going"

Gidz pull Sakura's hand and stand near her.Sakura was so angry and try to fight back,but she couldn't,something in her told her not to.She can feel her heart beating so fast,but its not an ordinary beat…the beat that couldn't be understand…'could it be LO..'

"Excuse me…are you done with your shopping yet,honey"ask Syaoran after seeing Gidz holding Sakura's hand..

"Yeah…we better go now"curious with what Syaoran just called her "HONEY?'

"Ok..Im sorry Mr… but I think its better if my wife and baby go home now.."taking Shannon and all the shopping bags off Sakura's hand and just walk away with one of his infamous glare which was send to Gidz..

"His wife?wow…who would want her anyway,but she look more beautiful than before though"say Gidz…..alone?

In The Car…

"Who's the man?"

"Man?Which one?"

"The one at the mall"

"My friend"

"I never meet him before and you also never talk bout him in any of your story"

"Of course I do..maybe you've forget bout him…he go overseas anyway…that's maybe why you never seen him before…"

"Maybe?"

"……..Yeah…By the way,Why are you picking us up anyway?"afraid that Syaoran would talk about Gidz further.

"Why?Cant I even picking up my baby?Right Baby its her nickname ?"while smiling at Shannon I'll call her baby from now on …

"Yeah….and mummy"reply Baby

"Yeah,and mummy"staring at Sakura

"How bout lunch at 'FLO's Seafood'?"

"No,Im so sorry…but Im not feeling so well…can we just go home?"afraid that Syaoran would continue with Gidz story and know their 'BIG' secret.

"No…we'll just go to see Eriol then,Im sure Tomoyo will be please to see you.. Eriol has own his own clinic…His clinic was one of the biggest and the famous clinic here and Tomoyo,his wife is a nurse…isn't that sweet? 

"No…its okay…Just go home."

"Ok…"

Sakura's phone ringing….

"Hello.."his face turn into pale when she heard Gidz voice

"Hello Sakura dear…I've been thinking bout our past relationship…Im so sorry for leaving you when you need me…I know that I should be more responsible"

"……………"

"So,I've been thinking….can we really get together back?Live in a happy family,with our baby?"

"……………."

"By the way,who's the odd man earlier?He's your husband?He look like a bussinessman,a bussinesman must be busy all the time and will leave you in anytime…Im also a bussinesman but…I didn't work a lot…So,I'll have more time to spend with you…how about leaving the ODD man to be with me?"

"He's not ODD..but you are…The answer for all your question is NO!"and she switch off her phone

"Who's on the line"ask Syaoran,shock to hear Sakura's sudden yell"

"Nothing,just a Crazy person…wrong number.."

"Honey,what she say?Can we really get the baby?"

"No,Im sorry.But I'll try again nex time…I promise you,we'll get the baby'…

"Im sorry,im so sorry…I couldn't give you a baby by my own…"

"Its okay…Its not your fault to be sterile,Honey"said Gidz to his wife,Gabrielle

"We'll get the baby for our heir ok.."hugging her wife..

That's the story….please wait for my next submitted fic okay…keep on reviewing….By the way…Here I,OLLa,wanna give a thousand thanks to Mz.Kuzuma for guiding me to upload this fiction…THANK YOU MZ.KUZUMA….by the way did any of the reviewer got Friendster or Hi5?Of so,then add me on my

friendster and my Hi5  ……..arigatou ne minnasan…


End file.
